Attraction
by ArizonaBay
Summary: A series of one-shots about awkward situations Daine and Numair find themselves in. Set after ROTG.
1. An Unintentional Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own Tortall, No money is made from this in any way.

AN: More DN, I can't help myself… However, this one will be a bit more… risqué? So minors, please keep an extra window up to pop over to when your parents enter the room… haha that's what I always did. But really it won't be over the top, just a bemused awkward lemon to sip on. I may make a small series out of these… haven't decided yet.

Set immediately after ROTG

And this is a drabble, if you're wondering about the length.

Enjoy

An Unintentional Lesson

Air whistled through her feathers delightfully as she soared over fields. Her chickadee body darted through the sky on her way to see Numair. They had only recently returned from the realms of the gods. Knowing her friend needed some rest she had left him to his own devices since returning. And there was plenty to keep her busy with anyway. Many of the horses needed care and the King demanded endless reports.

However, the memory of their first kissed fluttered into her mind. She was glad for her feathery exterior, or she would have been a flying cherry. Although they hadn't become lovers in the physical sense, they had both made their feeling clear. The thought of taking that step sent Goosebumps over her body.

In such a basic, but natural action so much would change. The fear of trapping him hung darkly over her mind. However, she shook those thoughts from her mind as she darted towards his tower, wondering if he sensed her. However, she quickly realized something was off. There was a thick feeling to the air as she got closer.

"Privacy spells." She thought ruefully to herself. He had done this to her once before, although unintentionally. The spell he preferred kept anyone from entering… including from the window. He had been lucky she hadn't killed herself. This time she knew better. Instead of making a dive for the window she perched herself on a branch that ran parallel to his window. Just a few inches away she peered in ready to give him an earful. However, what greeted her keen vision was unexpected.

"Goddess." Daine thought with utter shock. Her friend was lying on top of his bed sheets. But what took her by surprise was his state of undress. His head was thrown back, eyes closed tightly as his right hand held onto his member. Too dumbstruck to look away, Daine watched as he slowly pumped his erection.

"He'll see me! It isn't right to peep!" Daine thought trying to get herself to turn away. However, he made no indication he was aware of her presence. Her ears picked up a small moan and she realized she was glued in place. Ashamed, she let her eyes roam over his body. It was the first time she had ever really looked at a man's body, let alone an aroused one.

Sure she had seen him naked…. That one time when she thought he was a bird. But this had somehow enchanted her in a way she didn't understand. Unable to stop herself she gazed hungrily at his manhood as he pleasured himself. Even his large hand could not fully encase the proud length.

She found herself becoming increasingly aroused watching him. His swarthy skin seemed to glow with a sheen of sweat. His moans were increasing with frequency, even his back began to arch. Knowing things were coming to some sort of crescendo her eyes remained riveted on him.

"Daine…" His moan took her off guard as his body shuttered in release. However, she was terrified he caught her. She studied his face, but found his eyes were closed and his breathing was returning to normal.

"Too close!" Daine thought with utter embarrassment and quickly flapped off. Feeling guilty for destroying his privacy and trust, she raced for her room. However, the way her name fell from his mouth was bound to be in her dreams tonight.

************

So what did you think?

Numair has inadvertently seen her naked so many times… It was her turn damnit!

Anyway, I like these ideas. Lemons without sex, just frustration!

Somehow these are so much sweeter.

Also, was it too much? I didn't think it was bad, I've seen worse on IFC during prime time hours.

::Shrugs:: I guess I just don't understand a culture that has no problem with grisly torture flicks like hostel and saw. However, if you have two people making love, OMG were all going to hell! (So what if Numair was only making love to himself…)

All right… I'm done… posting now…


	2. Chermerical

Loten: Thanks for the review! It really made my day! Means a lot coming from you, I just adore your fic!

The style may be a bit different in this one… I'm not good at consistency. Perhaps this is what keeps me from writing my own books, lol.

And once again this is rated M, so please don't read if sexual frustration offends you.

I'm really into making these :)

Chimerical

The ephemeral beauty of the moon cast coy silver tendrils haphazardly over the meadow. A man lay basking in its glow as he watched the heaven's twinkle. However, his dark eyes seemed more distant than his lunar consort. A gentle breeze sang through the long reeds of the field, causing his ebony tresses to dance with it. His thoughts contradicted his serene location. It was times like these that his imagination took flight.

"Daine…" Her name made his chest tighten. He closed his eyes picturing her beside him. Would she sit close? Close enough to feel the heat from her body? Or would she silently keep her space? His soul recklessly screamed for the former, while believing the latter. However, this was his fantasy.

She would sit close to him, even lean her head on his shoulders. His temperance would be hijacked by her sweet aroma of flowers and hay as her body inched closer. Her balance would shift off center, demanding the added support of his arm around her.

"Mmm, Numair." She would sigh as his musky scent of spices and parchment filled her senses. Her arm would move gracefully over his long torso.

"Daine?" He would ask with trepidation. "Look at me?" His dominance breaking as he begged her. Without hesitation she would look tilt her head upward. Smokey brown curls swaying gracefully about her face while passion filled dusky blue orbs questioned him. His heart would be pounding as his student and best friend searched for his intentions.

"I know." She would state simply as she took control, melting her lips into his. Whimpering with surprise he relinquishes his balance unintentionally. Their bodies fall through the reeds till hard soil meets his back. Sheltered from the world she giggles at his clumsiness.

"I… You're…" The once great mage stumbles on his thoughts. Although his heart is soaring he still feels compelled to show her the door.

"Shhh…" She whispers with her finger on his lips. "I love you, isn't that enough?" Tears threaten to spill behind her eyes as she searches his deep brown depths. His hand finds her thick curls and forces her lips to his own. His answer sends fevered chills down her body as his passion flows over her.

"Mmm…" His moan would catch him off guard when her breasts pressed against his chest. Subconsciously one large hand would find her breasts. Pressing circles around the nipples would cause her to deliciously grind her hips into his.

"Numair…" Her breathless plea would cause his pulse to quicken. Her hands would trace an invisible route along his side leaving fire in their wake. Her fingers would find his waist and glide over the buckle of his belt.

"Magelet…" Her pet name a passionate plea for attention. However, her smirk told him her plans were not negotiable. With a feathery touch her finger tips would brush the painful bulge beneath his breeches. Closing his eyes he prayed this siren would take mercy on his tattered wits.

"Numair?" Numair opened his eyes, his body jumping with startlement. "What are you doing at this hour?" Looking sheepishly behind him he found the young woman of his dreams walking towards him. "Horse lords! You'll catch something yet!" Now her hands were rooted on her hips while her stubborn chin jutted out.

"I was contemplating celestial bodies." He said with a small smile while he smoothed errant ebony strands from his face. He only hoped the pale moonlight hid the raging blush that was most certainly ruining his tawny complexion.

"Let me help you up, we'd best head back together." Her sincere intentions suddenly posed a more embarrassing problem. Numair bit his lip as he shifted on the ground; his engorged cock was clearly running down his left pant leg.

"Go on in Magelet, I promise I'll be right behind you." The evenness of his voice surprised even himself. Relaxing she gave the mage a nod before turning. Sighing with relief he began to compose himself. Again he wondered if she would sit next to him.

*************

So how was that? Feel free to give me a word or a phrase to write a story around. I find that is the best kind of inspiration for drabbles.


	3. Sojourn

Loten: Thanks for the encouragement and the idea! I hope you like this.

Certified Lunitic: I'm glad you liked the second chapter, lol.

Buggie21: Thanks so much for your praise. I'll try your idea out for chapter 4 :)

Enjoy!

Sojourn

"Odds Bobs!" Daine remarked rudely as she inspected her bedroll. A cold draft had awoken her in the night. Sighing miserably she realized one of her bedtime visitors had unintentionally ripped the bottom out. Peering through the black night she realized it was still several hours till dawn. Although the night was clear, the new moon provided no light for attempted repairs.

"I wonder how big Numair's bag is." Daine mumbled as she stood up in the night. Smoothing her night shirt out over her body, she vainly tried to be modest. The yellow garment was showing its wear. Thin and nearly too small, it did little cover her. A particularly bitter autumn wind bit through their camp causing her to shiver. Since she wasn't about to freeze to death she quietly walked towards Numair's prone form.

"Numair?" She whispered while kneeling beside him. When he didn't stir Daine reached her hand out and shook his shoulder gently.

"Numair?" She called again a bit louder. Knowing he had a propensity to flail when startled, she leaned back on her haunches a bit. "Wake up, I'm freezing!" She whined, her voice raising a few octaves.

"Huh?" Numair said as his eyes fluttered open.

"My bedroll got ruined." Daine's teeth chattered as she began to search for the ends of his bedroll. With sleep clouding his mind he stupidly watched her untie the opening.

"What are you doing?" He asked groggily as she crawled in beside him.

"It's cold." She pleaded while wrapping her freezing limbs around his warm body. "Give me your heat." She demanded blissfully. The unexpected cold limbs made him cry out as they slid across his body.

"Mithros!" Numair cursed, recoiling from the shock. "This must be what it's like to bed a corpse!"

"Can a corpse do this?" Daine asked, letting his tart comment pass over her. One of her hands found his posterior giving it a satisfying pinch through his loin cloth. Her normal inhibitions long eroded by lack of sleep, she giggled merrily at his discomfort.

"Magelet, your hand is very distracting." Numair's voice gently scolded her. Distracting didn't begin to define the predicament he suddenly found himself in. Without warning he found the woman who haunted his fantasies clinging to his seminude body. Sighing she removed her hand and loosened her death grip on his body.

"How do you s'pose we sleep like this?" Daine asked yawning. She began fidgeting, looking for a comfortable position. Bringing her knee up she barely missed maiming him, causing Numair to take control of the situation.

"Roll on your side, facing away. Now." The tone in his voice dared her to argue. Disentangling herself, she rolled over. For a moment she worried her sudden intrusion had angered him.

"But I'm so cold." She pleaded unsure of what he was doing.

"Shhh…" He whispered into her ear as his body settled against her back. The gentleness in his whisper reassured her he wasn't angry. One arm snaked beneath her head while the other slid over her waist. She gasped as he pulled her flush against his chest. Her thin night shirt had bunched up around her ribs, allowing the skin of her lower back to contact the skin of his abdomen.

"Mmm…" She groaned contently. Wiggling her rear backwards she found her posterior fit perfectly against his groin. Not to mention the delicious heat she found there. However a firm hand on her hip stopped her wiggling.

"Please just go to sleep." The unusual huskiness in his voice made her heart stutter. "There are only a few hours left before we have to leave. Doubtful the King will give us a break when we make it to Corus tomorrow." He felt her body relax against him. Heaving a sigh of relief he rested the side of his face against her head.

"Love you…" Her soft sleep slurred declaration sped his heart up. Feeling a surge of protectiveness his arm tightened around her waist. A kiss against her head became his only reply as she drifted to sleep.

However, the mage was too busy listening to her breathing, feeling the rise of her chest and savoring the sweet comfort her body gave him. Numair spent the remaining hours mesmerized by every sound she made and wondering if he'd ever be so lucky again. Eventually the rosy pallet of dawn pushed her way above the horizon. Deep in sleep her body began to twitch, a small smile crept over his face at this revelation.

"Mmm… Numair…" His smug expression gone, he feared his time was over. However, her breathing told him otherwise. Her body seemed to heat up as he felt her hips move against his.

"Please…" She mumbled, sparking his curiosity. What could she possibly be dreaming about? Running his hand over he hips he felt her thighs clamp together.

"Need…" Her words caressed his ears as he noticed one of her hands slowly moving down her body. Suddenly his eyebrows shot up in recognition. As if under a spell his body froze.

"So big…" Her voice cooed in satisfaction. Numair couldn't help the cocky smirk that lit his face up. His male pride sincerely hoped she was referring to him. However, his 'pride' was ready to stand up to her dream. Grimacing he tried shifting his thighs to accommodate his increasingly restrained member.

"Is that all…" Her disappointed pout poured cold water on him. However, that was the least of his worries as her breathing quickened. Her eyelashes fluttered against the arm under her head, in response he closed his eyes and evened his own breathing. Unclear in his own reasoning, he wasn't ready to confront this situation. However, he kept her body snuggly against his own. Knowing full well he would be confirming one aspect of her dream.

"Numair?" Her quite, almost fearful whisper found his ears. Holding his bluff he continued to breathe evenly. Suddenly her breath caught, her rear giving an experimental push backwards. Numair's control was pushed beyond reason by her reaction.

"Need air… Now." She mumbled as he felt her body quickly slide out of his arms. The unexpected feeling of emptiness that accompanied her retreat took him off guard. Silently he prayed to the gods for a chance to complete himself, but wondered if it would ever complete her.

*************

Finished! Whew, that was a bit longer than I intended.

They are so stubborn!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Dilemma

PrincessAlyssa17: Wow! It's been a long time! Good to know some of the old timers are still here! I'm thrilled to know you like these!

Kim: Eventually you'll get your wish ;)

Estrella Nuvola: I'm glad to know you like them!

Loten: It's good to know I'm not the only late night bum on here, lol.

Buggie21/Certified Lunatic: Torture is my forte… (Insert Evil Laugh)

On with the show!

Dilemma

The sweet aroma of fresh water and spring flowers filled her senses. The sound of splashing water reverberated in the small clearing as she bathed. Blissfully she eyed Numair's tower beyond the trees. Its copper plated roof winking at her as the morning sun warmed it. Knowing her mage was busy fixing his latest blunder a smile crossed her face. After all, it was the reason she was up so early on a Saturday. He had blown up whatever it was and given her a rude startle.

"If only Alanna and George were home… They are much more peaceful." She lied to herself. Nothing made her happier than having time alone with Numair, even if they never got past a few chaste kisses and declarations.

"Guess it's time to head in." She muttered to herself and a few coons. "My hands are like an old woman's." Her dry commit got lost in the babbling brook. Swimming to the bank she gingerly walked between sharp bed stones. Wringing her hair out she walked over to a large log where her clothes lay. Wishing to bask in the sun for just a little bit she sat down on the log. However, that's where her trouble began.

"Argh!" She yelped as her slippery behind slid off the log. The old dry log gave her its two cents with a trail of splinters. Falling to her knees, Daine gingerly ran a hand across her bottom.

"Damnit!" She cursed as a few tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. A plethora of rough and pointy splinters greeted her fingertips. Painfully she stood up and looked at her pants with disdain. They suddenly looked more like a Scanran torture device. Unfortunately that wasn't the young woman's only predicament.

"Alanna!" She whimpered realizing someone would have to assist in splinter removal. However, there wasn't a soul around besides her and Numair. Picking up her shirt, she slipped it on. Frowning she realized it only fell to her upper thighs. Grabbing the shirt tails she held them down for modesty.

"He's a goner if he laughs…" She muttered darkly, gingerly making her way to the tower.

*******

Padding up the stairs to his study, she could hear him muttering and cursing. Apparently he was still cleaning up from the morning's fiasco. The stinging on her backside was only angered with every step; she prayed they weren't sinking deeper. Finally, after a small eternity, she was opening his door. There was Numair piecing his alchemy setup back together.

"Magelet, I'm still busy!" Exasperated, the mage turned towards her. Whatever he was about to say next was lost, her half clothed predicament silencing him. With an angry huff that did nothing to conceal her burning blush she marched over to a table. Using it for leverage she bent over, revealing her angry splinter covered rear.

"Get your tweezers." She demanded without the slightest glance backwards. Immediately she heard a drawer fly open. Metal clinked around as he searched for the instrument. The drawer slammed shut as Numair's footsteps hurried towards her.

"Goddess Bless, what happened?" His concerned tone helped her relax marginally.

"A log bit me." She groaned as he examined the damage. Although the area from her rear down the backs of her thighs was bright red, the splinters seemed shallow.

"Just hold still." She sensed a gentle protectiveness in his cool baritone. Grabbing a bowl sitting to her left he began plucking. "Let me know if I'm hurting you." He pleaded as a whimper escaped her lips.

"You're not hurting me anymore than can be helped." She replied through gritted teeth. Every now and then she heard a particularly big splinter ping in his bowl.

"I've got most of them out..." His voice shook slightly knowing what came next. "You'll just feel my fingers on you, I've got to feel for the little ones." A hot blush ran up Numair's chest and neck. Searching for tiny slivers, his fingers navigated her soft skin. He heard Daine's breath hitch as he worked his way up her thighs. Trails of welcomed heat seared the path his fingers took. Blushing furiously she bit her tongue, afraid she might moan. Finding one just beneath the crevice of her butt, he paled slightly.

"I found one, hold still. This may hurt a bit." His voice tried to be calming, but her body only seemed to stiffen. His fingers gently pinched, pushing the splinter out. Grabbing it with his tweezers his fingers reluctantly moved from her velvety skin. A small gasp escaped Daine's lips. The fact that her center was mere inches from his fingers hadn't escaped her. She couldn't control the liquid heat that pooled there as he continued his efforts. She kept her cheeks squeezed tightly shut, fearing the view he'd certainly get otherwise.

"Almost done." He tried to sooth her, fearing for her discomfort. However, nothing could be said for his own comfort. Although, his dreams had her naked rear bent over his desk, this was under very different circumstances. She felt him remove a few more stubborn ones before gently smoothing her shirt down over her bottom.

"Did you get them?" She asked, distraught at the uncontrolled huskiness in her voice. His hands grabbed her waist and hoisted her to her feet.

"I'm fairly certain." He assured her. Biting her lip she looked into the splinter filled bowl resting on the table.

"That was a lot…" He laughed at her sullen discovery and held her to him.

"Magelet, you'll be the death of me yet." He whispered wondering if he'd ever left Temptation Lake.

*******

Finished

Wow, who knew splinters could be so much fun?

Please review!


	5. Sloshed

Phoenix Angel3: Thanks!

Buggie21: No, I'm not done! As long as the story isn't listed as complete, I'm still writing.

Loten: The Badger is a great idea! However, I think I need to get my books back so I can reread scenes with his character. Then I'll have to make one with him :)

Lol, does this title give too much away?

Sloshed : Sequel to An Unintentional Lesson

Laughter echoed throughout the mess hall. Several candelabras threw a warm glow over the hall's remaining three occupants. A large bottle of wine, three quarters empty was passed merrily around. While Alanna and Onua were simply relaxed, it was apparent Daine was a light weight. The two women found getting the girl drunk too comical to pass up. Besides, after Port Legann she damn well disserved it.

"So what were you up to all day?" Onua commented filling her glass. "I didn't see you in the stables." Sliding the aged bottle across the worn oak table to Alanna she yawned. Looking over her shoulder she watched Daine knit her eyebrows together. The K'mir chuckled. "Just what were you up to today?"

"I went to see Numair…" She giggled as her face suddenly transformed to glee. A sly smile formed on Alanna's lips. Rolling the cuff of her sleeve between two fingers, she decided to see how loose Daine's tongue was.

"And what did you do? You can't possibly be spending all this time on lessons!" Alanna accused, giving Onua a good chuckle. A hot blush blew across Daine's cheeks as she took another gulp of her wine.

"You can tell us!" Onua said with a wink, trying to calm her laughter. With a comically serious face Daine looked up. Moving in towards Onua she sloshed half her wine over her own shirt. The crimson stain went unnoticed as Daine cleared her throat.

"He had his spells up!" Daine said as her face contorted in shock. "So I perched myself by his window." Suddenly her face turned red as she looked over at Alanna.

"Did he ever notice you there?" Alanna muttered knowing the mage's tendency to loose himself in research. Daine shook her head furiously.

"I should hope not!" Her blush was beginning to nag at Onua.

"You act like he was naked or something!" Onua mocked, causing Alanna to sputter with laughter.

"He was!" Daine's eyes were huge as her hands began to animate her words. "He was just lying there in bed touching himself!" Onua and Alanna were officially gone. Hunched over and holding their sides, their laughter was causing tears to squeeze out.

"I mean, he was gripping his thing and going like this…" Daine moved her fist up and down in the air wildly to demonstrate. Her audience was now gasping for air and clutching their sides.

"If only Numair was here!" Alanna laughed as Onua took Daine's wine glass away.

"He's better off never knowing!" Onua's quick reply was greeted with the most unexpected response.

"Never knowing what?" Numair called from the far end of the mess hall. All three women jumped in surprise. "George isn't as interesting as he used to be." He commented with a half smile. Hoping it was enough to explain his unexpected intrusion.

"I think I'm drunk…" Daine stated with a hiccup. Her body was swaying around even as she sat. Numair gave an accusatory glare at the older women.

"Perhaps you should call it a night Magelet." Numair decided aloud, noticing the paleness in her face.

"You're right Arram." Onua said with a smirk. Ignoring the woman's jest he helped Daine up. However, the two women wouldn't stop giggling.

"You've all gone off the deep end." He muttered as Daine too started giggling uncontrollably. "I'm escorting my student home now. You've done enough to corrupt her for one night." However, their persistent giggling only worsened. Numair turned and helped his magelet navigate the mess hall.

"One thing before you leave!" Onua called after them. The candlelight twinkled wickedly off her dark complexion. Numair and Daine turned with quizzical looks. "Just how big is it?" Onua's smirk was now a full fledged grin. Alanna shot what was left of her wine through her nose and over the table.

"This big!" Daine said enthusiastically as she sloppily positioned her palms about a foot apart. Once again, to the Mage's bafflement, all three women practically collapsed in laughter.

"Numair, they're called drapes! Get some!" Alanna managed to spat between fits. Thoroughly bewildered Numair simply decided he had enough. Without further ado he continued with his escort.

************

Another thing I love about drabbles is the ability to randomly make a sequel.

I hope you liked it! Let me know with a Review!

This whole drabble was inspired by the five dollar foot long commercial, lmao.


	6. Canoodling

Sorry for the wait!

I was utterly distracted by a couple hundred chapters of Bleach… Forgive me, I'm easily addicted to such things. (I'm in love with Shunsui K., that gorgeous lazy drunk…)

I hope this makes up for it! This is pure smut for those of you waiting for the whole thing.

I tried to somehow merge graphic and sweet together like my smut idols do, lol.

Catherine: Sorry to keep you waiting! I hope you enjoy this!

Booga: Haha, Ima gonna fix it! I promise! Hope I don't have anything else that ninjas Word's spell checker.

RavenHaired2: Thanks for the compliments!

Estrella Nuvola: I'm glad you got a kick out of that last chapter!

PrincessAlyssa17: I'm sorry to put that cheesy jingle in your head, lol.

Loten: I hope you get your fill of Numair in this chapter ;)

Amee Lyn: I hope you love this too!

Buggie21: And I love how being blunt can cause so much trouble!

Canoodling

Enigmatic shadows flickered through Numair's foreroom. The candles nearly half way through their life span flickered sporadically. Rain pounded against the smooth stone of the tower while howling winds rattled windows. However, the room's occupants gave no head as the summer storm unleashed its fury. Sprawled on his chase, Numair's sole attention was on the woman beneath him. Her wet blouse lay forgotten on the floor while her breast band hung limply from a window seal.

His mind barely registered how they came to this position. Incoherent images flash through his head. She had come to visit him, but got herself caught in the storm. Restraint lost when she stripped the wet blouse off, requesting one of his dry shirts. How they ended up on the chaise was still unclear, but he didn't give a damn.

"Ohh…" Her soft mews were a sweet symphony as she arched her back. Her shapely round breasts thrust into his face. His teeth teased her nipples while her hands found a death grip in his hair. The arm not supporting him glided across her flat belly. Carefully his hand found her buckle and slowly unfastened it. Continuing his assault, Numair prayed she wouldn't stop him.

"Please?" Daine whispered as her pants came undone. Leaving her breast his head tilted up. Her passionate murky depths stole his breath. Holding her gaze his hand slipped beneath her clothing. She bit her bottom lip as long fingers slid through wet lips. Unable to hold his gaze, her eyes fluttered shut savoring the moment. Numair buried his nose in the slender curve of her neck. His thumb deftly sought her pleasure bud while a slender finger sunk into her depths.

"Nu… mair…" His name was barely intelligible, a crafty smirk gloated across his face. Stealing a glance, he committed the way her face was contorted, how her lips were parted and the rosy blush of her cheeks to memory. His thumb changed the direction of his caresses, causing her back to arch. She bit down on her tongue to keep from crying out.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear you." His hoarse whisper begged her. A second finger snaked inside her, gently scissoring with the first. Taking fistfuls of his shirt her sudden roughness surprised him.

"So good!" She panted her eyes opening to look into his. She swore to herself she would find a way to wipe the egotistical smirk off his face. Continuing his gentle exploration, a third finger slipped inside her. She began to pant in anticipation as fire coiled in her lower belly, ready to spring. A fine sheen of perspiration coated her forehead as she desperately awaited release.

"Ahhh!" She nearly screamed as everything but the sensations between her legs disappeared. Her virgin muscles rippled around the fingers that were tenderly stretching her. Dinking in the sight of her, Numair was a man stranded in the desert. He was enthralled by everything from the way her back arched to the rosy blush spreading down her neck. Once her body relaxed to a soft tremble he repositioned himself to simply hold her.

"So beautiful…" He whispered against her smoky brown curls. Now that he had little else to concentrate on besides the feel of her body, his own need became painfully obvious. Groaning in discomfort Numair vainly tried to shift his hips, only succeeding in tightening the fabric of his pants.

"Uncomfortable?" Daine asked wickedly while her mage shifted uncomfortably. Reaching down she pulled his shirt from his waistband. Numair toppled backwards as she roughly yanked the shirt over his head. Leaning back on the Chaise, Numair's heavy lidded brown eyes watched her assault. Straddling his thighs, she lowered her mouth to his chest. Mesmerized in the expanse of brown skin over tight muscles, her momentary daze was unraveled by his hips grinding against her.

"Urgh…" His frustrated sigh was music to her ears. Sitting further back she gave herself room to work his buckle. With a victorious smile the buckle fell, allowing her to make quick work of the buttons. Nimbly, her fingers pushed his trousers down his hips. He lifted his pelvis in assistance as she skimmed them off his body.

Lightly running her fingers up the outside of his thighs she watched his body tremble in anticipation. For a moment her fingers rested on his hips, just over the loincloth. Staring into his eyes she transformed her fingers to cat claws and ripped the straps holding the garment together.

"Magelet!" His surprised yelp made her chuckle. His attempt to sit up and take control was thwarted by a hand pushing him back down. Without any tension holding the clothing together his erection sprang free. Reaching down, Daine grasped his member. An appreciative 'O' formed on her lips, realizing her fingers barely encircled its girth. Her free hand slid further down to cup his heavy sac.

"Ahhh…" Numair practically hissed between clenched teeth as his muscles all but turned to jelly. Wetness flooded her center as she thought of all the naughty tricks she'd overheard other women explain. Although she was a virgin, she wasn't naïve about sex. Practicing what she heard, her grip tightened and slowly slid up Numair's length. Finding the weeping tip she slid a finger beneath the foreskin. However, a strangled whimper was followed by Numair pulling her hands away.

"Magelet…" Numair panted harshly. A sweet blush darkened his swarthy skin. "I need you." His plea sent shivers of excitement down her spine.

"I'm yours." Daine said with a shy smile. "I've been yours for awhile now." Her sweet declaration turned coy. "If you don't take me I'll end up spending my frustration alone." His rueful smile lit up his face. His lips found her ear and nibbled the lobe.

"Allow me to spend that frustration with you." His smooth baritone relaxed her while he guided her backwards. Hooking his fingers in her trousers he made quick work of the remaining garments. She watched his eyes drink in her naked body. Somehow she wasn't as embarrassed or nervous as she expected herself to be. Timidly she spread her legs, beckoning him to her. Sliding on top of her, the realization that he was about to take her virginity fully hit. Before now all their previous inhibitions had rolled off them like so much useless weight.

"Magelet?" His whisper held hesitation and uncertainty causing her to study his passion hazed brown depths. "This will hurt you, I…"

"Numair, it can't be helped." Her smooth voice was determined; her hands reached up and messaged his tense shoulders. She felt his maleness throbbing against her pubic bone. Rotating her hips caused his length to fall against her folds. Their bodies trembled as their most sensitive areas met for the first time. "Now…" She begged, grinding her wet core against the hard shaft. Giving in he reached down to guide his member to her entrance.

"Relax." His voice became soothing as his hands gently gripped her hips. Slowly he pushed inside. Watching her face like a hawk he noticed her teeth bite down on her lip. Her eyes squeezed shut once her maiden head was breached.

"Urgh…" Her whimper made his heart drop from his chest. Completely sheathed, his body stilled. Leaning down he placed tender kisses on her forehead, eyelids, nose and finally her lips. The pain was intense, but she was expecting it. However, as the moments drifted by the pain ebbed away. Leaving behind the wondrous feeling she could only describe as 'complete'.

"Love you…" His guilt laden words were followed with a gentle roll of her hips. His uneasy moan sounded beautiful. Desperate to elicit more sounds she gave another experimental hip roll. Unable to control himself, he slowly began to thrust. Looking over his face caused her to frown. His eyes and brows were tightly scrunched in concentration, obviously taking all his control to hold back.

"Sweet, it's all right." Her voice seduced him sweetly. "You're not going to hurt me." With a harsh grunt his movements sped up. Their bodies danced together with lithe grace and glaring contrast. The sweet coil was twisted once again in her body; his hardness beating against a spot she never knew existed.

"Ohhh!" Her voice rang out as her body trembled. Rippling exquisitely, her velvet fist squeezed his shaft. Powerless to hold out his thrusting became erratic.

"Daine!" His hoarse declaration announced his peak. Hot seed was pitched into her womb with his final thrust. Helpless to support his body weight, he collapsed on top of her. Joyfully, she wrapped her arms around him. Rubbing small circles across his back she listened to his erratic heart beat. She memorized the musky scent that hung off their bodies and the way his cock twitched while shrinking. Everything seemed like a divine dream, somewhere the irrational fear of waking up ate at her consciousness.

"Sorry…" He murmured while rolling to the side. "I must've been crushing you." Daine pouted as their physical connection was finally broken. However, his goofy smile melted her heart all over again.

"Promise me I'll be privy to more crushings." Her smile lifted wickedly at the corners. Her dusky blue eyes danced with mirth while her fingers circled his hip bone. Suddenly he broke their contact by standing up.

"But I'm not done canoodling with you!" Her pout was short lived. His wilted member was coated in blood, looking down so were her thighs. "Urgh, now I know why you hesitated… You didn't want to loose your chaise."

"Come on Magelet, we need to wash." His tone was mockingly stern. "I'd of been heartbroken if it was my silk sheets." The mage said bitterly sizing up the stains. Watching her begin to limp in her gait he immediately scooped her up. "Absolutely no more canoodling till you can walk straight."

"Hmph…" Daine gave an angry pout as he carried her to his washbasin. Somehow she'd have to find away to get around that.

****************

Well how did you like that? I told you at the beginning it was pure smut so no complaining!

Was it too graphic, or are you like me and nothing could ever be too graphic?

I'm used to how graphic everything is on the Anime/Manga forums… I've been irrevocably corrupted.


	7. Bumptious

AN: I believe one of the books tells us that Numair is from Tyra. Please correct me if I'm delusional, but my woman still has my books so I can't check. :(

Oh and Numair is 33 here, so it's like three years after ROTG.

Review Thanks are at the bottom!

Bumptious

Diplomats from Tyra listened half heartedly as Jonathan and the lead diplomat drew up a friendly trade agreement. They almost looked Carthaki, except lack of flamboyant gold jewelry and dark eye makeup dictated otherwise. Their garbs, although made of expensive silks, were in muted greens, creams and burgundies with an occasional gold thread accent along the hems.

A breeze disturbed long lace drapes as the group became anxious for formalities to be over. Numair sighed in boredom while he absently twirled an errant piece of ebony hair between his fingers. Having the misfortune of being Tyran he was volunteered to greet delegates. Doomed to talk politics for several hours with strangers the mage absently messaged the ache between his eyes.

Carts began to be wheeled in, signaling the buffet was about to start. At least it would be a short reprieve from economic jargon. A unanimous relieved sigh swept the room. However, manors kept everyone in their seats until the King transitioned the group formally.

"Let us give these talks a rest and enjoy dinner." Jonathan said standing up. "The cooks have worked diligently to give you a nice sampling of Tortallian delicacies and your own." Smiling Jonathan waived his hand signaling it was fine to mingle and eat.

"Master Salmalin, I've been looking forward to meeting you." A smooth male voice said from Numair's side. Turning his head, Numair found a younger man. Although tall, he still didn't compare to Numair's six foot five inches. "My name is Saiid Aborra." He said while extending his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Aborra." Numair smiled while shaking Saiid's hand. "May I ask why?" The younger man's eyes sparkled in a disconcerting way. The man's short black hair was purposely mused with product while sapphire drops hung from each lobe.

"I've heard a lot about you. I grew up not far from you." The man's pleasant banter only made Numair's head throb worse. Old memories from Tyra were not pleasant. "You should visit the area. People who remember you are proud of what you've become."

"Good to know their tolerance for me has improved." Numair's distasteful tone took Saiid off guard. Then Numair could have sworn the young man batted his eyes at him before changing the subject.

"Thirty three and not married?" The man started while Numair began wondering if he had a stalker. "I can think of only two reasons a man as eligible as you hasn't wed." Numair was getting more than aggravated.

"Please enlighten me Mr. Aborra." Numair's tone was without emotion, his face taught in annoyance. However, Saiid either ignored these signals or missed them. Putting a hand on Numair's shoulder the prattle began.

"Option One: you're too involved with loose noble women." Numair stiffened at the accusation, he wasn't proud of his playboy past. "However, I've heard you haven't so much as winked at a woman in years."

"Perhaps I've been busy with my work." Numair replied coldly. His dark brown eyes narrowed fractionally as the young man stepped closer.

"Option Two: your taste for women has dried up." The man whispered seductively in Numair's ear. Too shocked at the accusation to react, Numair was momentarily frozen. Thinking he struck a cord with the older man, Saiid leaned in, planting his lips over Numair's. However, what happened next would forever be a lesson regarding presumptuous advances.

Finding his wits Numair roughly put his palms against Saiid's chest. Instantly the young man was sent flying across the room. Chairs split into pieces with the force of Numair's blast. The room had fallen silent, starring at the havoc. Deeply embarrassed, Numair lowered his head, hiding his blush while making quick strides to leave.

Hushed whispers in his foreign tongue let Numair know he wasn't the first victim. From the disapproval Numair doubted the young man had a career left. Without a word the mage absconded to his rooms.

*****************

Slamming the door shut behind him, Numair stormed into his palace rooms. His black robe billowed menacingly around him.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Daine's unexpected reprimand nearly made him jump out of his skin. Kit chirped in agreement, her scales took on a red tint. "I thought it'd be hours yet before you finally escaped that quagmire." His lover said with disdain. Numair sighed heavily before slumping on his sofa.

"I walked out." Glancing up at Daine, her disapproval was obvious.

"Jonathan will light a fire under your scrawny rear." Her lips pursed together while her arms folded scathingly across her chest. Following her adoptive mom, kit gave a scolding chirp. Holding his head in his hands, Numair moaned in frustration.

"I have never been so humiliated in all my life…" His soft words diminished Daine's harsh perceptions. Kit gave a questioning trill before slinking over to him.

"What happened?" Daine's voice had turned soothing with concern. Sitting down beside her mage she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Another man hit on me." His words came out in an undignified whimper. Felling Daine stiffen he glanced towards her. "You're trying not to laugh! Aren't you?" Her faced was scrunched up as if her tongue was being chewed on.

"Look…" She began in a careful voice. "You're very attractive, it's not that surprising." No longer able to hold all of her giggles back she tried biting her tongue again. Numair's face looked as if she'd mortally betrayed him. "Besides! How many unwanted advances have you made on women?"

"But…" Numair stumbled, knowing her point was valid. "He kissed me! In front of everyone!" Suddenly Daine's giggles burst forth in mirthful laughter. She could only imagine what kind of spell Numair reproved the man with.

"And you think I don't get upset when diplomats hit on me?" Daine asked while messing his hair. Numair looked around realizing no one would give him sympathy.

"It's not just that." Numair confided after a few moments of silence. Picking Daine's hand out of his hair he laid it in his lap. "I'm old and unmarried." Daine rolled her eyes.

"We've been over this. I don't care about those things." Her voice had the candor of a drill sergeant. However, she wondered how this incident brought these skeletons out.

"It's why he assumed I was gay." Numair stated quietly. Kit rubbed her head affectionately on his knee.

"So that's the real reason you're so perturbed." Her accusation hit the spot. Numair rubbed his face.

"It only bothers me when I realize my cohorts are settled down with children." His honest confession struck a cord in her heart. "But don't take it the wrong way, Magelet. I'm not asking for those things from you." He tried to reassure, knowing how sour she got in these conversations.

"You should go back. Jonathan needs a translator." Daine whispered into his hair.

"They all speak our language perfectly." He grumbled.

"But they chat privately in their own tongue. You're there to eves drop on that." Grumbling in agreement the mage got up.

"When I get back I will reaffirm my sexuality." His thick voice held desire as he glanced backwards. Kit gave an indignant trill they both ignored.

"I'll be waiting." Daine nearly purred. With a seductive smile her lover left her alone. Relaxing backwards into the sofa she huffed with annoyance.

"Maybe I'm not being fair." Diane mumbled to Kit in privacy. Looking up at her mother quizzically caused Daine to chuckle. "I never thought about how my stubbornness would eventually eat at him." Kit nodded with uncanny perception. Closing her eyes the image of Numair bouncing a baby around materialized.

"Am I terrible for keeping those things from him?" Daine asked, but for once Kit didn't have an answer.

***********************************

I didn't mean to make Numair look like a homophobe, but it was for shits and giggles.

Besides Numair getting kissed by another tall dark and sexy is hot!

Lol, sorry Numair…

So this turned out a little bit heavier than I intended. I was only going for Yaoi humor…

I've always imagined Daine eventually observing that her wish to remain unmarried will cost Numair a family… at least the legitimate kind.

Anyway, read and review.

******

Alyssa: Woot for Smut! I promise more in the future!

Myene: Thanks for the support! Woot for slash :p

Sylvanius: I know there isn't enough! One of the reasons I decided I had to do smut for D/N.

Ravenhaired: Thanks!

Booga16933: Hey woman, done with my books? Lol

Estrella Nuvola: Thanks for the encouragement!

Catherine: Lol, you're probably right. But I have an odd thing for writing a deflowering… Oh and thanks for the spelling correction. I really thought I was missing a letter, but I checked a furniture web site and that's how they spelled it too. Thanks for being smart!

Buggie21: Thanks. I try not to over use those words. I think it makes it sexier if you expand the vocabulary. I really don't like pussy, but I'll toss in cock here and there.

Loten: Thanks! Since the consensus is I'm not going to get banned for being nasty I'll eventually write something steamier. :P


End file.
